Under the red
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: Raph is a hothead. Haters gonna hate. But we all know that Raph has a soft side, too. We could never underestimate the power of Raphael Hamato...nor his love for his family.


_"C'mon, Leo!" I excalimed. "You don wanna miss play time, do yah?"_

 _"But, Raph, we haven finished my chores yet," Leo replied._

 _"Yah, so? Master Splinter wouldn't know we were gone!" I replied._

 _"But it's our duty!" Leo retorted._

 _"Oh, Mr. Perfect, always trying to obey Splinter, right?" I said in a teasing voice. "When are you going to let go and hab some fun?"_

 _"But Master Splinter–" Leo started._

 _""But Master Splinter" this. "But Master Splinter" that," I said, mimicking Leo. "Seriously, Leo! You could do your chores *after* we play!" I excalimed._

 _"But–" Leo started._

 _"But I don't care! I just want to play with you! You're my best friend. Or we used to until Master Splinter gave us these stupid chores," I said._

 _"Don't say that!" Leo excalimed._

 _"Why not?" I asked._

 _"Becuase Master Splinter told us not to," Leo replied, "He said that we shouldn't use such language."_

 _"So what?" Raph asked. "Master Splinter won know! Heck, he isn't even here!"_

 _"Raph!" Leo snapped._

 _"Eh, I don't care wether you come or not, I'm going into the sewers to play," I said._

 _"Raphie's going to the sewers to play?" Mikey asked, running in, "I wanna come!"_

 _"But, Raph, Master Splinter told us that we shouldn't go out on our on," Leo said._

 _"On our *own*," I replied. "I won't be alone, Mikey's coming with me!"_

 _"*I'm* coming with *you*?" Mikey asked, eyes sparkling, "This is a dream come true!"_

 _"How is it a dream come true?" Donnie asked as he walked in. "You play with him everyday, you *see* him everyday."_

 _"Does that mean that I have to stop dreaming, Dunie?" Mikey asked._

 _Donnie sighed, "One, it's Donnie. *Donnie.* Don forget that. Two, I hope that your "dream" doesn have anything to do with going with Raph into the sewers on your own."_

 _"_ _ **Oh, please, Don, we're 8 years old, what could possibly go wrong?!**_ _" I asked._

That night, many things went wrong. I fell into a drain and Sensei had to spend hours looking for me. He did find me, but I had a lot of bleeding wounds and part of my shell was chipped off. Mikey was traumatized at the event and never left the lair without Sensei. Donnie was also traumatized from the amount of blood from my wounds. And Leo, Splinter never trusted him alone in the lair again. All those things happened in one night. ONE NIGHT! One night. The more I say it, the scarier it sounds. I fear that... One day, I'll lose my entire family. Just in one night. I almost did actually.

I was out looking for Karai one winter day. I know that I'm not supposed to, I mean, in the middle of the day?! Casey was with me that day. He was drawing graffiti on a wall. And you'd think that he'd want to stop that. He denies the fact that the girl in the picture wasn't April, but that was kinda obvious. I mean, name another blue eyed red headed psychic girl with freckles in New York City who wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it over a black shirt, a pair of brown wrist bands, a pair of denim shorts over a pair of black leggings, a pair of white and blue socks, a pair of black boots, and a yellow head band.

Chaos came to play that day. The lair was infiltrated by Kraang, Splinter was gone, I saw it, I was there. But I wasn't there to see the Shredder beat Leo. I want to kill him because of that. We had to flee the city, all because of the Kraang.

"What are we going to do now, Raph?" Mikey asked me.

"For the first time in my life, I don't know," I replied.

I stayed with Leo for three months more or less. I wanted him to wake up. So badly. I'm sure that none of you have lost everything you've loved just in one day. Man, what am I talking about?! I'm Raphael Hamato, brave and strong! I'm not some weakling willing to give in to the fact that I'm nothing! But, I wasn't nothing. I am the brother of the turtle that unconsciously lies in the tub in a farmhouse in the middle of the woods. Soon, and it won't be long, he'll wake up. I'm sure he will. I just hope so. If only I could take back all the bad things I said to him right now... If only he'd wake up.

Until one day...

"R-Raph?"

~END~

*credits*

TMNT (c) Nick

*end credits*

 **Other stories by me:**

 **1) TMNT Acting Bloopers**

 **2) What we thought was normal**

 **3) Today's not yesterday**

 **4) Today's not yesterday lyrics**


End file.
